With the development of display manufacturing technology, a liquid crystal display develops rapidly and has become mainstream of future flat panel display instead of conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display. In the technical field of the liquid crystal display, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is widely used in televisions and computers and the like due to its advantages of big size, highly integration, powerful function, technological flexibility, and low cost.
Organic thin film transistor refers to a transistor of which the semiconductor layer is made of organic materials. Comparing to a conventional thin film transistor, the organic thin film transistor has a lower production cost and has a wider application. However, it is difficult to form the organic materials of the organic thin film transistor on a film layer (which usually is a hydrophilic structural layer) bearing the organic materials through a wet process of large area.